You're Alive
by KissUzumaki
Summary: They weren't meant for each other, but in the same way they were.   Major fluff. And spoilers of Artemis' past.


_Wally is fine._ Artemis repeated to herself as she ran as fast as she could through Happy Harbor. He was Kid Flash, Speedster Jr., Flashboy, The Flash-in-waiting, he was _Wally. _And he could take care of himself.

But against Zoom? Flash's archnemesis. She had to get there as fast as she could, why couldn't she have superpowers? The rest of the team followed behind her, Robin in the shadows above. Aqualad running under a flying Miss Martian and Superboy loudly hopping over buildings.

But, Artemis was first she was running faster. If only Wally could see her now. _Wally. _She thought her legs began to slow her throat burning her lungs begging for more air between her short uneven breaths.

She slowed to a halt only to see the warehouse Wally was in _blow. up. _Her eyes widened and she wanted to scream but she didn't have any saliva for that. She dropped to her knees tears welling in her eyes. Until.. she saw yellow and red staggering out of the blazing fire. _He was alive._

Artemis suddenly found the energy to get up and run towards Wally helping him up. His ankle looked twisted, a few cuts and bruises here and there. But that could be healed. Before Wally could process what was going on her dainty arms were around him. She was willingly hugging him.

"you're alive.." She whispered hugging tighter. She shoved her face into his broad, muscular chest breathing in his scent. He smelled like soot and burning rubber but she didn't care, it felt good. His warmth illuminating her masked face. She knew she had to let go.. eventually. But eventually wasn't here yet. He wasn't supposed to know how much she cared about him. He wasn't supposed to know that she _loved _him. She knew he didn't feel the same way. But she couldn't help it.

He infuriated her, but that seemed to be okay. She enjoyed bickering nonstop with the red-headed speedster. But this, this was so much better. She needed to take advantage of this.

Wally put his arms around her as well. By the time the rest of the team arrived he was almost cradling her. She seemed so frail, so not Artemis. That's what Wally did to her, he made her drop the tough persona. They weren't meant for each other, but in the same way they **were. **Things in their worlds worked in twisted ways like that.

"Cough, cough." Robin said, it had been seven minutes since they got there. Artemis' eyes darted open. She suddenly remembered were they were, what they were doing. _shitshitshitshitshitshit _Artemis thought. She reluctantly let her arms find their way back to the sides of her torso, letting her fingers run past Wally's costume-covered chest. Wally's arms dropped as well. After his arms had snaked their way around her he had closed his eyes. Losing himself in her warm embrace.

Artemis rushed back to Aqualad's side at a speed that made Wally blink. Robin and M'gann helped Wally walk back to the Bio-Ship all the while Artemis' scarlet face hidden behind her pine mask.

M'gann's ship landed back on Mount Justice. Artemis distanced herself from the rest of the others. She let her barrier break. She fell in love with the boy. The boy who she was supposed to-to _kill. _

She shook out of her head and watched as Black Canary helped them lug Kid Flash back in. She stayed outside shooting cheap, useless arrows into the azure sky as they patched Wally up and brought him back to his room.

Robin smirked as he sat next to Wally in his room. "You and Artie?" He said almost teasingly. Knowing Robin, it was teasingly.

Wally groaned and rolled over, pretending to be asleep. Robin smiled and walked out of Wally's room.

Artemis breathed in one last breath of the cool, crisp night air and she walked back through the zeta-tube. The scattering of her molecules made her a little shaken but she walked back going through her thoughts. She was on her way to her room trying to walk swiftly past an injured Wally's room. Right when she thought she was in the clear Wally's cracked voice rung, "Hey, Artie?" He asked cringing back in pain. His side was wrapped in white bandages, crimoson blots seeping through. She frowned, her blue eyes begging for the annoying Wally she loved so much.

She wanted to just keep walking but ugh, those _eyes. _The green orbs seemed hurt, and she couldn't keep walking.

"Yeah, Wally?" She asked walking in and sitting at the foot of his bed. Their hands were just _centimeters _apart. Wally stood up making pained sounds. Artemis was about to object then she felt Wally's hand squeeze hers for support. Just when she thought her cheeks couldn't get any hotter they suddenly felt like they were boiling. Wally always made her blood boil, but never this way.

KF had just kissed Artemis. His soft lips meshing with her own. It was so quick, she didn't get to savor the moment. So as Wally leaned back down ready for a well deserved nap Artemis stood up and beant over kissing him just as sweet but longer soaking in the time they had their lips moving together in an unforgettable swaray.

Artemis' head craned back and she smiled at him. He forced his muscles to form a grin as well. She got up and left a smile raising her pouted lips.


End file.
